The Choice
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Ian and Natalie had been fine working for a group and disposing of any people they sent to them. Until, that is, they were given their last task...And the people they would have to kill were revealed. They're faced with a choice. Either save their lives and run with them, or kill them and be done with it. Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1 - Ian

**Chapter One - Ian**

 **Hey guys! I haven't ever posted a fanfiction here. However, I am hoping you guys will enjoy this? It's a concept I've been playing with for awhile, and I'm very happy with it, so I hope you guys will like it.**

 **This story is going to work off review power, so if I get two reviews, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. So, read and review if you like!**

 **Also, whoever's name is in the chapter title is the perspective it's from.**

 _ **Also**_ **also, in case there's any confusion, this takes place after Into the Gauntlet.**

* * *

The choice was simple. Either they died, or we'd be on the run for what would probably be the rest of our-short lived lives with them.

And yet, it wasn't.

When Natalie and I found ourselves with nothing, we did the sensible thing and took up a job. Except, it wasn't the most...Well, sensible job ever. But, we would be payed almost as much money as we had before, so it was worth the distaste.

We were to dispose of people for an organization. They never gave us their name, but we didn't ask questions. They didn't pry into why we agreed and into our lives, so we didn't pry into theirs. Any nuisances that got in their way we were given to get rid of. Generally, we used poison to get rid of them. No use getting our own hands dirty.

Today was supposed to be our last job before we were payed. We waited at the pick-up point for the last people to be dropped off. Instead, a fancy, black car showed up. I recognized the driver as the man who normally dropped off the people.

"Get in."

He was a brute, and one you didn't want to bother. Natalie and I got in as fast as we could. Neither of us planned on being the one that made him mad. It was best to comply. We did have poison if it was needed. After all, we'd brought the stuff we intended on killing the drop-offs with.

There was the thought nagging at the back of my head that maybe they intended on killing _us._ Maybe we were the last two people, and that's why this was our last job. Maybe we knew too much. Well, we wouldn't go down without a fight.

"These last two are special nuisances. They've been trying to stop us, you know. We were lucky to even catch 'em. So, we got an extra special plan for 'em."

They pull into an airport, and we step out, walking past security. The driver walks with us, and another thug - he seems brighter than brute here - joins us, leading us into a private hanger. The guy who hired us _must_ be rich, owning his own hanger. Then again, that's to be expected with the large sum of money he's paying us. So, we already knew he was rich. This just confirms it.

"We're gonna shove 'em out of a plane, ya see. The prisoners." The other thug, who not only seems brighter but is also smaller, chips in. The first thing he says in the conversation, and it's about killing. Fantastic. I'm sure I'll _love_ this guy. Thank goodness this will be the last we see of them. "Or, more accurately, you are."

 _It's not actually killing them. We just instigated it._

Suddenly, I'm not so sure Natalie's logic works. But there's no use backing out now. We'd just get ourselves shoved out of the plane with these two - currently nameless unless we're told - prisoners. So, we step onto the plane.

They lead us to the cargo hold, complete with a large sliding door. It looks almost as if it was specifically made for shoving people out of. Two poles are by the door, one on either side. A girl is tied to the right pole. Her feet are bound twice, as are her wrists, to the pole, and a burlap sack - a bit old-fashioned really - is over her head. She looks taller than the boy, so I'm guessing she's older than him. She's writhing, trying to get out of her bonds. A pointless struggle. Tied to the left pole is a younger boy. I'm guessing younger, considering he's smaller. His feet and wrists are tied to the pole as well - twice - and a burlap sack is on his head as well, and he's also struggling. These are the duo that caused them so much trouble? They look around the same age as me and Natalie, now that I think about it. How did they get on the bad side of this group?

"Go 'head and unbag 'em." The bigger thug adds as he and the small one walk through a door to the front of the plane. "We'll give ya a signal when it's time to push 'em."

After the door is shut, curiosity gets the best of me. I want to know who these two, young people are that somehow bothered the association. Especially because they obviously bothered them much more than the average drop-offs did. I walk over to the girl, and after checking to be sure her bonds are tight - so she won't leap at me, since she seems to not be ready to give up - pull the sac off her head.

I stumble back a few steps in shock as the angry, exhausted, hurt, surprised, and - dare I think it - pretty face of Amy Cahill looks back at me. Or, more accurately, glares. She's gagged, otherwise I'm sure she'd be screaming at me. Somehow, seeing me and Natalie just seems to rile her up even more, and she's struggling even more against her bonds. Fruitless, but valiant. I can only guess who the other bagged figure is.

I assume Natalie knows who the other is too. But either way, she unbags the other, to reveal a gagged Daniel Cahill, who shows the exact same emotions that showed up on Amy's face. Anger, exhaustion, hurt, and surprise. But one thing confuses me. _They're_ the two nuisances bugging the group? _They're_ the prisoners tied up? _They're_ the duo that's causing trouble? Because that means one thing. They are the ones we're supposed to shove from the plane.

Guilt gnaws at my stomach as I glance at Amy and Daniel, struggling against their bonds, and then to Natalie, who looks just as nervous. I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can kill my family. Especially not after the Clue Hunt. No, I don't want to murder anyone.

And that's how we got to the choice. We either kill our own family, or have to flee this organization _with_ them.

No, it wasn't simple at all.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think? Remember, if you liked, review please! Two reviews will get you the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Amy

**Chapter Two - Amy**

 **Two reviews! That means show time! I hope you guys like this next chapter! We're gonna see a bit from Amy's perspective this time.  
**

 **Remember, two reviews will get the next chapter posted!  
**

* * *

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

That's the thought train in my head right now as I try to wriggle out of the ropes tying me to the pole. I knew we were going to be killed. But by the Kabras? I didn't see that coming. And I _hate_ it. I had the feeling Dan and I weren't going to make it, but that we were going to keep trying. Now we're going to be slaughtered by our own family. I thought the past was the past! Wasn't this over?

Ian wasn't expecting to see me though. I could see that written all over his face. Did he not expect to see me? You'd think that would mean that this is unintentional. That they didn't want to kill us. But who knows? I don't know why I ever thought they'd drop their mother's habits. They're going to kill us!

"Stop struggling, love." He mutters the words, but I don't stop struggling. The words just make me even madder. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop."

I scowl. I want to spit, to ask if what's good for me is for me to be lying dead on the ground. But, I can't. So I struggle instead.

"Look, love. You've got two options here. You either stop struggling, and we save your life, or you don't stop struggling, and you wind up dead." That makes me hesitate. Save our lives? He senses me stiffen, and keeps his voice low. "Good. Now, in order to do this, you're going to have to remain gagged and bound. So, you'll have to cooperate as I untie and retie you so you're not attached to the pole. Natalie, do the same with Daniel."

Muffled protests - probably at the fact that Ian used Dan's full name - are heard, but Natalie follows along, and Dan - thankfully - complies. Retying us doesn't take long, sadly, and already I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. Why did they have to retie us.

"Five minutes til ya throw 'em!" Comes a shout from somewhere else in the plane.

So they're still throwing us. Lovely. I immidietly shake that thought away. That's Ian's line, not mine.

"Grab those." Ian gestures with his head to two packs beside Natalie, and she's all to happy to comply, tossing one to him.

So, they're going to shove us and then parachute away. Great. As my life flashes before my eyes the Kabras will be watching and laughing. Just how I wanted to die. That's until I catch sight of the fact that the parachute packs are _double._ Two people are hooked up to each. Which means...

"Figured it out, have you? Yes, we're saving your lives and putting our necks on the chopping block. Don't take it lightly." Ian gets himself hooked up in his, then turns to me. "You'll be riding with me, and Daniel will be riding with Natalie."

Again, muffled protests from Dan. And, again, Ian takes no notice as he helps Natalie get a struggling Dan situated, and then gets me fixed. Right as he finished, the same person from before speaks up.

"Push 'em now!"

"Well, shall we, love?" He pulls the door open, directing the question at me. I don't bother responding since I can't, but I think my glare communicates that I hate the nickname. And, on that note, we jump, with Natalie coming in close behind.

It's weird, and I'm not even sure how it actually worked. I'm not sure if Ian actually knew how to make it work, or if it was luck, but I don't care. We're going to live. I think. At least, we're going to live for now.

When we land, I nearly fall over, and Ian steadies me...Only to quickly let go. He get's us untangled from the mess of the parachute - it went by so fast that I didn't even realize the cord was pulled - and proceeds to untie - and ungag - me.

"Stop calling me love!" Okay, so I'm not great at expressing gratitude that he saved my life. But the nickname 'love' is really annoying. I don't care how many times he uses it with other people, there is no calling me that. It's out of bounds.

"Is that really proper gratitude?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I know you Americans don't have proper manners, but still. We just saved you and your brother's lives. The least you could do is say thank you."

"We didn't rea-" I cut myself off as Dan and Natalie land, and Dan shakes his head furiously as he loses his balance, proceeding to fall over.

Natalie gets herself out first, before turning to look at Dan. She doesn't get a chance to help him though, because I move over to untie him, rubbing my wrists, which are raw from the rope rubbing against them. I kneel down on the muddy ground while Ian makes a disgusted sound. Not that I really care. Because I don't.

As I finish untying Dan, I decide that maybe I was a _little_ off about them killing us. _Maybe_ they didn't know we were going to be the prisoners. That still doesn't change the fact that they're Kabras. Even if we were supposed to give all the branches, I don't trust them.

"So, uh, where are we?" That's the first thing out of Dan's mouth once the gag is off.

Ian looks frustrated, and is about to criticize Americans once again for their 'lack in manners,' but then he seems to realize the same thing Dan has. "Uh, well..."

"You don't know?!" Natalie demands, looking appalled.

"Well, I suppose the best we can do is look for a town then." I say, standing up and brushing myself off slightly. Another ruined outfit. I'm sure that's what the Kabras are thinking, considering I tend to ruin mine a lot around them.

"Right, love. Lead the way." Dan seems to get just as riled at him calling me that as I do. Maybe even more.

"Stop calling me that." I hiss, but I randomly pick a direction and walk in it, rubbing my wrists.

This is going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

 **Remember, two reviews to get the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
